legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Heroes United S4 P7/Transcript
(The Defenders are seen being swarmed by the infants from earlier) ???: Yeah! Rip them apart guys! ???: Make them all suffer! (Josuke and Okuyasu are seen pulling themselves free from the pile) Josuke: *Gasp* Finally! Okuyasu: I can breathe! (The two step away from the pile) Josuke: Shit. Guys! Can you hear us!? (In the sea of infants Alex pops his head out) Alex: GUYS!! HELP!!! Josuke: Hang on man! We'll think of something! Raynell: THINK FASTER!!! THIS IS THOUSAND TIMES WORSE THEN THE NEST BACK HOME!!! (A few of the heroes pop their heads out of the pile) Jessica: *Gasp* Air! Finally! Rose: This isn't good! Shade: You're telling me! Ghira: AHH!!! (Shade looks over as Ghira is seen with an infant sitting on his head and nibbling on one of his ears) Ghira: Seriously?! Stop trying to eat my ear! ???: Aww but I want the ear! Ghira: I'm not kidding stop it! Ruby: *Pops her head out* Oh my god this is both adorable and horrible at the same time! Alex: I can't move! Okuyasu: Josuke, how are we gonna save them? Josuke: Well, these infants are easily distracted. Maybe we could throw something for them like a stick or something. Okuyasu: A stick huh? Hmm... (Okuyasu looks around and manages to find one) Okuyasu: Ah ha! *Grabs it* Check it out! I got it! Josuke: Good. Ah! Me to! Okuyasu: So. You wanna have a contest to see who can throw theirs better while we save everyone? Josuke: You're on. (Josuke summons Shining Diamond as Okuyasu summons The Hand. The two Stands then grab the sticks) Josuke: Hey kids! (The Infants all stop and turn they're attention to the two) Okuyasu: Look what we got? (The Stands hold up the sticks up in the air. The infants look up at them, entranced) Josuke: Wanna play a game? Infants: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY..... Josuke and Okuyasu: THEN GO GET THE STICKS!!! (The two stand throw the sticks. The infants stamped and give chase to the sticks) Okuyasu: *Moves out of the way* Whoa! Infants on the move people! Steer clear! Josuke: *Moves out of the way* On it! (The Infants crawl off and chase the sticks as the other heroes are seen recovering) Josuke: You guys okay? (The heroes all moan, whimper and some even cry) Alex: That..... Was...… The worst... One.... Yet.... Scott: So... Many.... Infants... Miles: How can anyone.... survive something like that? Uraraka: There's cute... And there's madness... That was madness... Raynell: *Tearfully* I wanna go home now.... Okuyasu: Jeez... I kinda feel bad now. Josuke: Same here. Jessica: I already went through enough with Razor.... That was just overkill for me.... Jack: I'm glad Erin... Didn't go though that.... Defenders:………………………… Alex: *Sits up* ERIN!! Rose: *Sits up* OH SHIT! Grey: *Sits up* MOM! Jack: *Sits up* Shut up Grey! We gotta help Erin!! Alex: Come on! (Alex, Jack, Rose and Grey all get up and go to find Erin before it cuts to her being held in the air by Gnash as Nettle glares at him) Erin: *Struggles* Dammit, I can't break loose! If only I had my powers! Gnash: So you doing this or what? Nettle: I'm waiting on you to make a move. Gnash: Get ready then.... (Gnash lets out his bladed tendrils. Nettle blocks them with her own. They start clashing super fast. Erin being up in the air watching this) Erin: Oh man. I gotta help Nettle. But how? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts